


Careful Fraternization

by Alisanne



Series: Auror Snarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Auror always gets his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #16: Auror
> 
> **Warnings:** AU
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Notes:** I tried for porn, but got this instead. *shrugs* The muse can be so weird. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Careful Fraternization

~

Harry stared, shocked. His first day as an Auror had taken a bizarre turn.

Snape smirked. “Kneazle got your tongue?” 

“You’re an Auror?” Harry wheezed. 

“Indeed.” 

“I had no idea!”

“I would have been a poor spy had an eleven-year-old been able to see through my cover,” Snape sniffed.

Harry flushed. “True.” He looked around Snape’s office. “So, um, we’re to be partners?”

“It is standard practice, pairing younger Aurors with more experienced operatives.” He extended a hand. “And it gives us a chance to redefine our relationship.”

Harry nodded, shook Snape’s hand, and, as a precaution, strengthened his Occlumency shields.

~

“You’re lucky to have Snape as your partner.” Hermione smiled. “So, is he aware you’re interested in him?”

“What? I’m not...” Harry sighed as Hermione stared steadily at him. “I hope he isn’t,” he muttered eventually. “I’m shielding like mad, though, just in case.” 

“Maybe he returns your feelings.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh please! Why would he? He still thinks of me as his student.”

“He looks at you as if you’re his partner,” she said, taking a sip of tea. “Make him see you in a different light.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Can Aurors fraternize?”

She smiled. “Discreetly.”

~

“What are you plotting, Potter?”

Harry tried to look as guileless as he could. “Hm?”

Snape sneered. “You have been a bit too cooperative lately.”

“You’re an excellent Auror and teacher, and now that I know you’re not trying to kill me, I’m listening,” Harry suggested. 

Snape’s mouth quirked into the semblance of a smile. “Now I _know_ you’re plotting something.”

Harry smiled. “Nothing you can’t handle, I’m sure.” 

Snape let it go, but Harry often caught Snape casting speculative looks his way, and he was sure to touch Snape as often as possible.

Something finally happened during a raid. 

~

“Watch out!” Snape barked. 

Harry ducked, ending up on top of Snape. Snape’s arms encircled him momentarily, then moved away. “Was I too heavy?” Harry asked, shifting off Severus as hexes flew over their heads and their Auror colleagues dealt with the threat. 

“I hardly noticed you,” Snape replied, looking away. 

_Liar_ , Harry thought, taking in Snape’s flushed face. At least they were horizontal, though. “I noticed that you’ve been working out,” he muttered. 

“You what?” Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Who told you?”

“Told me?” 

“That I have been exercising.”

“No one, I just noticed.” 

“You...notice me?” 

Harry smiled. “Definitely.”

~

“Auror paperwork complete,” Snape said. “You may go.” 

Harry sighed. Snape would probably disappear as soon as the paperwork was filed. “We need to talk,” he blurted. 

Snape hesitated. “About?” 

“About what happened on the raid,” Harry said quietly.

Snape frowned. “You persist in this assertion that you’re interested in me?” 

“Do you want to see?” Harry asked, holding Snape’s gaze. “I give you permission.” 

Snape narrowed his eyes. “ _Legilimens_!”

When Snape pulled out of his mind, Harry was panting, and Snape was clasping his hand. 

He didn’t move away as Harry kissed him.

~

“I told you so.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You love saying that, don’t you?” 

Hermione smiled. “Yes, actually, I do.” 

Harry shook his head. “You are a cruel woman.”

“Good thing I’m on your side,” she chuckled, adjusting his robes. “Are you ready?”

Harry smiled. “Definitely.” Straightening his shoulders, he opened the door and stepped into the foyer. Severus was waiting, and beyond, Harry saw a sea of maroon Auror robes, their colleagues there to wish them well.

“Last chance to escape,” Severus murmured, clasping Harry’s arm. 

Harry grinned. “No chance, it took me too long to get you here.” 

~


End file.
